The Witch and The Werewolf
by Sc0rpi0-Karma
Summary: The full moon was a charged time for both werewolf and witches alike. For witches it was a time to seek the truth and for werewolves it was the time when their true selves would be revealed. Neither Bonnie nor Tyler saw the connection until the blood moon they crossed paths.


Tyler knew without a doubt that Bonnie was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever come across. There was always something so ethereal about her that he couldn't help but look. However, he knew he could never go there with her. He didn't want to screw things up between them in the only way that he could screw them up. He knew he had anger issues, that he was a jerk and an entitled douche, and that that would only taint the most beauty he had ever come across.

But his wolf didn't care. From the moment he triggered his wolf he had to restrain himself. _Mate, mate, mate. Mine, mine, mine_ , would run through his head like a mantra. But she wasn't his, she didn't want him, and he wasn't that guy anymore and his wolf needed to learn that. He was in control, or he was until the night of the blood moon.

* * *

She needed answers. She felt so alone, so needed but with no idea what to do. She didn't want her friends to die, but she also didn't want to help them cause more destruction. It was times like these she wished her Grams was still alive, but she wasn't that's why she was here in her backyard during the blood moon casting a spell that would hopefully clear everything up and give her the answers she needed.

* * *

He thought he could make it in time. Chain himself up in the cellar but he got distracted. He knew the smell and he knew he needed to avoid it, and he thought he was until he followed the scent all the way to an empty yard–empty, except for Bonnie in a nightgown hovering over what looked to be a bunch of leaves on fire. She was in deep concentration reciting words in a language he didn't understand. She looked beautiful while doing magic and he didn't want her to stop, but she did. She looked disappointed like she was expecting more, but then she saw him and her disappointment turned to confusion.

"Tyler?"

He doesn't answer back instead he stepped closer to her making himself visible in the red moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?" Questions flooded her mind, but the one that stuck out the most—her safety. It was the night of the lunar eclipse, but still, a full moon and she didn't want to be ripped to shreds.

"I don't know. Something drew me here." He walked to her until they were a few inches apart.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Something…" She trailed off, their closeness getting to her.

"Yeah, something," he said robotically mesmerized by her eyes. He trailed his finger along her face gently. She got lost in the feeling.

The wind picked up blowing a cold breeze between them and broke her out of her trance. She stepped back from him. "We can't," she shouted.

"Why not?" His trance had not broken.

"Because I don't want to get hurt," she said stoically.

That broke it. "I would never hurt you."

She turned her head away from him. "Bonnie look at me," He demanded gently as he closed the distance between them again. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "I would never hurt you, ever."

She gets sucked in again and she doesn't know why. All logic and reason were telling her to run, but her intuition was saying stay. She leaned forward on her tippy toes to kiss him. He closed the distance immediately lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him.

The moment his lips touched hers she felt a rush of arousal flood her body. It was a very unfamiliar feeling that her mind did not know what to do with so she let her body take over. Her body seemed to know exactly what to do–which stroke to take with her tongue, how to move her hips to elicit the best feeling, but mostly how to let go–of all the fear and all the worry–her body and mind were with Tyler and only Tyler.

He walked them over to the old willow tree in her yard. Her back stung when the bark scraped her back, but she didn't care because Tyler latched his mouth to her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. She responded with a loud moan but that didn't compare to the growls coming from Tyler. He sounded so feral which wasn't a word she'd ever thought she'd associate with sexy but it did. He was wild, untamed and taking it out on her in the best way possible. Her hips doubled their effort to get to that sweet end but were stilled by Tyler's hands.

"Stop," he rasped out, mostly to himself. She looked at him annoyed with their sudden halt.

"Do you he even want this?" he said in strained.

"Of course," she said moving to kiss her but he turned his head away.

"Really, do you want this." He needed to know. He wasn't sure who was in control right now and he needed to at least know one thing–that she wanted it, really.

"Tyler, if I didn't want this I would have set your ass on fire the moment you got into my personal space. Now less talking, more kissing." She pulled his face to hers and he gladly resumes their activities.

The feeling of her body against his was amazing–every little thing almost set him off. He was usually always horny around this time of the month but it had never reached this level. He knew it was her–she was the reason he felt like this–she always had that power.

He bunched up her nightgown and rubbed his hand over her underwear. He felt the wetness through them and pushed them to the side. He started slowly–he wanted to drag it out before He took over. He lightly brushed her clit and she jolted scraping her back against the bark. He moved his hand in nice, small consentient circles just how she liked. Her head fell back letting him take over just enjoying what he was giving her, but she knew if he didn't move things along soon she was going to take over for him.

His hands and hips got more persistent pushing them both farther onto the tree. His fingers were penetrating with his thumb continuing the circles. His face was buried in her neck sucking her pulse. For a moment she thought he was going to bite her and if he did she wouldn't care one iota–it was adding to the pleasure. She felt tiny contractions in her pussy–murmurs before the orgasm could completely take over. When it did all she could hear was Tyler growling into her ear dropping her legs and sliding his face down her body nipping along the way.

When his mouth latched on to her clit it was almost too much, but instead of pushing him away she grabbed onto his hair and pushed him further into her pussy.

She smelled delicious and tasted even better–like she was his. He slowly licked his way to her hole and lavished that with attention before making his way back to her clit. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and curled them stimulating her g-spot. He spelled the word "mine" with his tongue and when he finished with the "e" she came suffocating him between her legs. When her grip loosened he pulled her to the ground and flipped her over so that she was on her hands an knees riping open her panties splitting them in half. He pulled his basketball shorts down and rubbed his dick between her lips.

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "I swear to you I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name." She moaned biting her lip.

He thrust in her and a desperate, filthy noise left her mouth. Her pussy conformed to his dick and for the first time since he triggered his wolf, he felt like he was home. He pulled his hips back pulling almost completely out before he pushed back in, hard. She moaned his name.

He continued he slow strokes until his tolerance ended. He was fucking at her hard and fast making low, rough growls that were drowned out by her guttural moans. He felt so good in her–turning her body into jelly. It wasn't long before he was fucking her into the ground with her ass in the air. Everything between them felt instinctual, he knew exactly what spots to hit, spots she didn't know existed. When she came it hit her like a surprise and when he fucked her through her orgasm everything turned to 11. She blacked out and when she came to her was above her fucking her with her legs on his shoulders.

"Mine, oh fuck mine." He became animalistic as his eyes turned lupine, his teeth went sharp, and his nails grew thick and long. His eyes were yellow–he couldn't see it, but he knew, he was going to have to cut this short but he couldn't leave the pleasure of her womb.

 _Mate, mate, mate, mine, mine, mine, mine_. The mantra was in his head. He knew he was going to cum.

"I going to cum," he said labored trying to control himself. Bonnie's only response was a moan.

Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was somewhere else getting lost in their pleasure. He dropped one leg from his shoulder took her face in his hand. "Look at me," he said more aggressively than he intended.

She opened her eyes and when she saw the yellow her mind and body were once again warring. Her mind knew that wasn't good, that at any moment he could rip her into pieces but her body trusted him, encouraged her to go with it by bucking her hips into him. She pulled him into a rough passionate kiss and her mind was at ease.

Tyler broke from her, "I need you to say it." His control was quickly slipping.

"Say what?"

"That you're mine."

"I'm yours," she said without hesitation. "I'm all yours."

He let go.

He thrust in her a few more times and bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, hard, before he pushed himself as deep as he could go and came.

She screamed not in pain but pleasure. Every nerve in her body was on overdrive flooded with pleasure. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced and it just kept going. His bite triggered something in her that she never wanted to stop, but it did and when she got her senses back she wasn't disappointed. Tyler, in his near wolf form, was looking at her a way no man had ever and it brought her comfort that she had long been deprived of.

She was his. From that moment on he knew he would be there for her whenever she needed him, protect her from all danger, but most of all, protect her from herself. He sealed his silent promise with a kiss.


End file.
